Oopsy Daisy
by Slevure
Summary: THIS IS A BIG OOPS FOR TADASE. See what happens when he mistakes Yaamabuki for his beloved one! A little tweedle dum twedle dee of Amuto too XP Okay. Maybe more. BEGGING YOU TO R&R! I need at least 5 reviews per chappy from chap 4 onwards.
1. The Mixup

**Tadase: When can you ever put me and Amu together for goodness sake?!**

**Slevure: Let me think…**

**Amu: (cuts me off and eagerly that is) NEVER!!!**

**Tadase: OMG! I am so…**

**Slevure: Broken hearted? My heart's broken too but, too bad I don't have one.**

"Hahahaha!" Saaya Yamabuki ran along the beach, acting like a total idiot during the class trip. And Tadase was being emo. Why, you ask? Because dear Amu refused to turn up at the last minute as she had decided to go on a date with Ikuto. Tadase simply sat on the mat, hugging himself, as if he was afraid of being sunburnt. He was thinking of in what way was Ikuto better than himself. He couldn't think of any…(OF COURSE! THIS JUST SHOWS THAT YOU ARE NOT USING YOUR BRAIN!!!)

{Nightfall}

Tadase sat all alone at the coast shore with a fire (and by the way, he took like 3 hours just to light a pathetic few sticks), thinking of Amu --- her pink hair, and honey-coloured eyes. He stared dreamily in to the twinkling star, hoping to see the rainbow to climb on and into Amu's home. Frustrated. Annoyed. Pissed off. Sheesh! Why couldn't Amu just accept him instead of that _thieving cat_?! UGH. Fortunately, Lulu wasn't there though. His great, great, great grandfather once told him in his dreams: a love-sick man is a starved man. (THIS IS SO NOT APPLICABLE COS TADASE ID _**BARELY**_ A MAN) It's not like he could do anything about it.

Saaya's P.O.V.

I saw a blondie sitting like some desolate depressed figure in front of some pathetic fire that was barely even visible from 50 metres away. HELLO! THEY ALREADY LIKE THOUGHT US HOW TO USE A MATCH LIKE A MILLION TIMES?! WHATEVER. Wait. I see a strand of hair sticking out like an angler fish. Hold on, is that… TADASE? Before I could even say "the love of my life", and despite it being like 2a.m. in the morning, I was screaming and running towards Tadase. He spun around and saw me like some madwoman (super unglam: never try this in public). But the first thing that he said was ,"Amu, is that you?" And of course, I was like '?'.

Tadase was hugging Saaya tightly, forgetting that Amu was non-existent at the beach. Saaya was very flattered by the attention. In a nutshell, Tadase kissed Saaya. On the lips.(I WAS TOO DISGUSTED BY THE IDEA SO IMAGINE IT YOURSELF XD) After that, they slept on the beach, hand in hand. Romantic? I don't think so.

**Tadase: FYI, I DO NOT FORGET ABOUT AMU?!**

**Amu: (Ignoring the gayness of it all) So, what's it gonna be for the next chapter?**

**Slevure: I was thinking of sarcasm or you broken hearted over a (ahem) certain idiot…**

**Tadase: I heard that!**

**Amu: You should totally write the sarcasm one, with NO reference to a (ahem) certain idiot…**

**Tadase: Whatever! And Amu! You are going to have to go on the next class trip! Or else---**

**Amu: Slevure, let's go somewhere with peace and quiet. Silence is golden, my **_**king**_**.**

**Tadase: Come back here! You! Amu!**

**(Amu and Slevure ignore him)**

**Tadase: Stop ignoring me you anti-tadase tadase ignorers!**


	2. Finding Out

**Amu: Seriously, I wonder what it is going to be with me and Tadase, or Saaya, that is….**

**Tadase: I do MIND the kiss okay? Amu please ignore it. I have no idea why Slevure put it as that in the first place. Okay. But I have to admit that Saaya (ahem), nevermind!**

**Slevure: (twitches eyebrow in suspicion) Amu, you heard that?**

**Amu: I don't really care, as long as I have IKUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: I heard my name being mentioned.**

**Amu + Slevure: How did ya get here so fast?!**

{Morning on the scheduled day for the class to return}

Tadase's P.O.V.

Goodness! Why is it so bright? Ugh. Wait. It's warm. And bright! OMG! Have I been sleeping here since last night? How weird of me. Anyways, I better get back now or I'll be fired from Guardian duty. Argh!!! (Tries to lift his body up) Why is it so heavy? I looked down and I saw Saaya's head on my TUMMY. MY SACRED BELOVED TUMMY. (Just kidding) WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE DOING HERE? I poked at her head, expecting her to wake up. I jabbed her head once, then twice, then thrice. Wait. Don't tell me she's dead! I then screamed into Saaya's ear," Saaya Yamabuki!" She woke up with a jolt and went," Oh! What happened? Did somebody fall into the sea?" I was like -_-". Then she noticed my presence and stammered my name. Well, a king should always say hi and be nice to his commoners (which I referred to the 'The Idiot's Guide To Being A King').

Normal P.O.V.

Every molecule of Saaya was already surrounded by hearts by then. A typical reaction. She felt slightly embarrassed holding Tadase's hand, but somehow she couldn't pull away. Tadase noticed it as well, and tried pulling it away, to no avail. Each time their hands got separated, some kind of magnetic attraction pulled them back together again. They both realised, or rather just Tadase as Saaya was thinking of them being stuck together for an entire day. She was greatly amused as displayed through her maniacal laughter which burst out every few seconds. Another few drops of water trickled down Tadase's forehead again. However, one could see the worry building up on his face.

{the next day}

Amu awoke from her slumber just on the dot at 6a.m. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she fought to wake up. The bed was just so darn comfortable. And warm. And nice. CRAP. She knew she needed to get to school early to water the plants. Her duty. Again.

Amu P.O.V.

Oh right, Tadase-kun and the rest already came back from the class trip yesterday. I wonder what exciting things happened while I was on my date with Ikuto… Speaking of my date…

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I guess Amu is indeed the only girl I was ever interested in…I bet the Kiddy King is jealous to his roots, because Amu blew him off to go on the class trip to go on a date with me. LOL. The date was pretty fun.

_(flashback)_

_Amu's so hyped up although we are at a shopping centre. Maybe it's because it's new. I don't thoroughly understand girls. Just then the pinkette's voice broke into my thoughts," Wow! Look at that! An ice cream mochi shop! It looks awfully expensive though…Nevermind! Let's go to that dessert shop. They sell mochi too!" I looked at her as she dragged me along by the wrist. Sigh. After that, I bought her a box of truffles(chocolate) as her present. When she was thanking me, I could see the glimmer in her eyes and her jumping for utter joy. In return, she treated us to a round of neoprints. I guess I only gave my true smile in the photos. And for once I wasn't being a pervert. (Just kidding)_

I can't wait to go on another date. I guess it's possible, considering that I'm practically her boyfriend now. Tadase, beat that! (Whoops, I meant Kiddy King!)

Normal P.O.V.

Meanwhile, Saaya and Tadase were still stuck together and they had resorted to sleeping in the Royal Garden instead the previous night. "Wha-What?! Saaya and Tadase are here sleeping and holding hands! If Amu finds out, it may be disastrous!" Yaya was snapping pictures of them and commenting to herself. And being the cheeky girl she was, she poured water on their heads and they both woke up soaking wet. Of course, they screamed when they woke up. They even bumped their heads as both were trying to walk.

Just then, Amu and Rima walked into the Royal Garden. Gasp. Tadase and Saaya quickly ran back to the meeting table, pretending to be calm and composed. "Hi _Hinamori-san,_what are doing here so early today?" Saaya questioned. Rima snapped back at Saaya, "None of your beeswax, you proud bimbo. One day you'll just fall flat on your face. And your face will become flat, including that pinnochio nose of yours. I'm just giving you friendly advice."

"What's with the attitude?"

"What's with you even being here?"

"YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!" they both shouted at each other.

Amu was watering the plants when a pair of hands suddenly took the watering an away from her hands. It said, "Not so much water, stupid. You can't even water plants. Sigh." It was none other than Ikuto.

**Slevure: Okay! I finished chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming up! Hmmm…**

**Tadase: YOU MUST PUT ME TOGETHER WITH AMU YOU COMMONER! NEVER DEFY THE KING'S ORDERS! OR ELSE…**

**Amu: Or else? You can't control Slevure. She can always remove form the story, you know.**

**Slevure: Yeah, like totally! So, you were saying something?**

**Tadase: (blushes and laughs) Let's talk about something else…**

**Amu: Trying to change topic huh? FAT HOPE.**


	3. Hurt Heart

**Slevure: Goody! I am now writing Chapter 3!**

**Tadase: Yes! YOU EVIL ORDER-DEFYING COMMONER! NOW, WRITE ABOUT AMU AND ME!**

**Slevure: I thought the way to make me do that would be flattery? That would BARELY make it. TOLD YOU YOU HAVE A PEA-SIZED BRAIN.**

**Amu+Rima+Yaya: Gomendasai King! But we're on Slevure's side this time! **

**Rima: Hey wait! But maybe he's an airhead! He has no brain! OMG! THAT WAS THE SMARTEST THING I HAVE EVER REALISED ON MY OWN! **

Amu's P.O.V.

Ikuto? I'm so happy! But he just called me stooopid…HMPH. Oh well! I spun round and Ikuto was there in a decent looking V-neck and skinnys. His usual 'Yo' came up and he smiled at me.

Normal P.O.V.

Saaya's hand was still stuck with Tadase's. Just then, she noticed the blue-haired boy who was talking to Amu. She uttered softly, "Oh my, how handsome…" Tadase slanted his eyes and wondered: Isn't that Ikuto? That _thieving cat_! He's with my Amu?! Well, I guess they're just friends…But what is he even doing here? (In this case, Tadase is too stupid to realise Ikuto and Amu are best friends, and he and Amu are, unfortunately a pairing.)Rima and Nagihiko were just talking to each other, he couldn't ask them. He then called Yaya over and whispered to her to help check the situation. Yaya, being cheeky, announced loudly, "Jealousy? Tadase? Hmmm?" Ikuto spun his head the moment he heard Tadase's name. He smirked at him and walked close.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was just trying to be annoying. I just _love_ to scare Tadase. I am so amused by the expressions on his face when he's freaked out. I walked over slowly and said, "Kiddy King?" Then, I noticed the girl sitting next to him. "Your new girlfriend? You're such a two timer. But, I guess I can have Amu now… That's something good too…" I saw his face twist a bit as it blushed with anger. He suddenly stood up and pointed accusingly at me. But no words came out. Taunting him, I went, "Oh? Speechless? Is that even _legal_ for a king?"

My eyes flitted to his other hand. SURPRISED MUCH. His hand was in the hand of the redhead's. I smirked. "AMU! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" I hollered. Tadase was in utter shock and he screamed for Amu to stop in her tracks. She did, all right.

Amu's P.O.V. 

Ta-Tadase-se ku-un…He was holding Saaya's hand and he wasn't letting go… What is happening? I can't watch anymore… I spun round and headed for the door, tripping as I went and scraped my knee. I didn't stop. I ran until I had reached the school gates. I JUST REALISED. I AM SO, SO, SO EMOTIONALLY WEAK. I MEAN, SO WHAT? SO WHAT IF TADASE-KUN WAS WITH SAAYA NOW? IT WAS ALWAYS HER DESIRE TO BE DOING THAT! I can't go ruin it or anything. I'll just have to get over it. He didn't even try to stop me when I was running. Not a hint of care! Why have I never noticed anything going on between them? I am so naïve.

"Hey, Amu." Somebody nudged me in the ribs. It was Ikuto. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. " What-What is it this time? I'm in no mood for your _games_."

"Am I supposed to comment on that?"

"You are such a jerk. Go away already if you don't want a broken pride."

"I think I'm still stronger than you, _FYI_."

"What? You want a piece of me? Huh?"

"I want all of you, _Amu_."

"You are so annoying."

"You are so warped."

"You're stupid."

"You're immature!"

"Oh really?" he leaned in so his face was right in front of mine.

"Y-Yes! Anyone can tell that!"

I'm feeling happier now though…I flashed him a slight smile and he grinned back. We headed back to the Royal Garden, hand in hand, as friends though. I was going to show everyone I was going to be stronger now.

Tadase's P.O.V.

I could roughly see the head of pink hair inching slowly towards the Royal Garden.I ran towards the entrance of the Royal Garden, planning to lock her into my embrace once she returned and tell her everything.

SO the summary of relationships

Tadase +Amu=Couple

Amu +Ikuto=Best friends

Rima +Nagihiko= Couple

Yaya=Yaya :D


	4. Hot and Spicy

**Tadase: What's with the drama? REMOVE IT NOW, SLEVURE, OR MY WRATH SHALL FALL UPON YOUR MINUTE HEAD!**

**Slevure: Heh. Amu, tell me if I look like I care, please.**

**Amu: NO SLEVURE-CHAN DOESN'T!! **

**Ikuto: Whatever. **

**Tadase: YOU! (points to Ikuto) BOW TO ME!!!! BE A FOLLOWER!**

**Ikuto: Heh. Amu, tell me if I look like I care, please.**

**Amu: NO IKUTO-KUN DOESN'T!! **

**Slevure: Quit copying the **_**mastermind**_**(points to herself) already. MUHAHAHA!!**

Tadase's P.O.V.

Yes, I would tell her everything. LIKE A KING!!! WAIT. What does a kingly king do in this kind of love situations? It should be pretty simple. (Long silence in the pea-sized brain. Each cell is thinking aloud.) Eh. Um. Hmph. Cough. Still thinking…

I have no idea!!! But…but Amu's heading this way already! I stroked my imaginary beard of wisdom and pictured a light bulb above my head. Thinking for a long time… The bulb still has no electricity!! GET A REPAIRMAN! (FYI, THIS IS ALL IN HIS BRAIN.) Repairman charges into scene. Changes light bulb after light bulb…and another…and another…and yet another…still another… CRAP!!! GET THE _PHILIPS_ BULB OVER HERE!

Then, I see Amu walking past me with defiance in her eyes. She smirks hideously and tosses her hair at Saaya (I KNOW THIS IS SO NOT AMU =.=).

Amu's P.O.V.

I guess acting Ikuto-ish isn't all that bad, cause I'm feeling on top of the world!!! Wheee! Anyways, I gave the silent treatment to Tadase and I guess I did hurt him after all. _BAD._ I feel refreshed and no longer restrained. I was shocked as Tadase continue to stay with Saaya throughout the entire day, and they even sat together during class. I just keep telling myself, I am not jealous. At least I still have Ikuto there with me. He can be annoying, but I somehow feel I am better off with him. :D

Well, all in all, I'll be going home alone today, I guess. Unless a certain cat-boy's waiting for me at the school gate…

Eru's P.O.V. 

I wonder what happened to those two that I sprinkled my Sticky Love Honey on… I think they were at a beach. Sleeping there at night. So romantic!! They must be so grateful to me! (floats around fluttering with joy)

Normal P.O.V.

School's out! But the Guardians have a meeting to get on with…

Tadase, with no choice, had to drag Saaya to the meeting as they were stuck together. It was no feat, because Saaya was sleepwalking in love. Tadase was simply pissed off by her. Yaya was the first to arrive, followed by Tadase. "King! You and Saaya still holding hands, eh? PAPARRAZI!!!" A swarm of year 3 students crowded around Tadase and snapped a gazilllon pictures of him holding hands with Saaya. Soon enough, they buzzed off again. He sighed. Deep.

"Amu-chi!!! Come here! Sit next to me!! I wanna show you something!!!" Yaya's voice rang in the Royal Garden. Tadase's ears pricked up and he continued to hide his face under the table in embarrassment. Amu noticed it and strutted over saying sacarstically, "So, who's your precious queen now? Ah, I see! It's the fair and beautiful Lady Saaya Yamabuki! Oh, there's a tag here too! Oh my, she's from Fairy Wonderland! How bright is her radiance!" Amu pretended to faint. Yaya giggled at the performance and Rima was walking in. Noticing Amu's performance, she thundered, "How dare you, Hinamori Amu underestimate the comedy world!" Amu and Yaya whispered to each other 'Oops' before breaking out into raucous laughter again. Rima chuckled a little too. Tadase's face turned into a tomato shade red. He uttered, " Oh my, what has Amu turned into? Has she gotten some kinda Ikuto genes?!"

A scream broke into his thoughts. Kiseki was being harassed by Amu 's charas and even Dia was running away with his crown.

Amu's P.O.V.

Geez. I don't even know what I am doing. Being Cool and Spicy? No. I smirk into the mirror. It's probably being called acting-mean-and-smirking-because-he-broke-your-heart-and-you-are-pissed kind of attitude. Pft. I put at myself in the mirror. "I should call it being Hot and Spicy!" I shouted. :D. Okay, that's kinda daft. Dang. Stupid Tadase. I want to seek revenge. But this is so, um, immature?

I walk towards the classroom and my fans go , "The Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu!!"

" It's Hot and Spicy, you mean."

I spun round. Naturally, it was that cat again. I shot dagger eyes at him and my fans went, "Hot and Spicy Hinamori Amu!! Is that your boyfriend? As expected of Hinamori-san!!" I rolled my eyes dramatically as Ikuto chuckled. Then I slanted my eyes and I noticed Tadase standing there with sweat trickling down his forehead. He seemed like he cared. Hmph. Whatever. It was perfect for my revenge. I smirked again and announced, "Yes he is. We are officially together." I put Ikuto's arm around me and smiled with a thousand butterflies flying around in my stomach, desperate to get out. Tadase looked at me with sad eyes and trudged away. He was probably trying not to cry.

Tadase's P.O.V.

What did I do to deserve this treatment? WHYEEEEE???????!!!!! (OMG. SUCH A WEIRDO.)

Author's note: I need at least 5 more reviews to continue to the next chappy, so pls review if you want more!! I am still thinking about what to write, but still reviews pls!! :D

**Amu: Why'd you change it to Hot and Spicy? =.=**

**Ikuto: Why, but I like the name. Eh? (Puts face close to Amu's)**

**Tadase: Amu, come back to me baby!!!**

**Amu: What. I don't want to submit to your utter moron-ness and idiocity.**

**Ikuto: Amu. Automatic Maniacal Umbrella. Hah. **

**Amu: It doesn't even make sense!!!**

**Slevure: The maniacal part is rather true, though.**

**Amu: SLEVURE!!!!! DON'T' YOU DARE PISS ME OFF!**

**Slevure: Okay. I'm going to make you happy now then. (pushes Tadase out of the studio and tells guards to lock him in a dungeon.) MUAHAHHA!!!**


End file.
